


Memories and Reunions

by faerietalegal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietalegal/pseuds/faerietalegal
Summary: How Harry Potter saved a friend, and brought two old friends together.This May be longer than a one shot, but I am posting stories as I write them, since I have precious little time anymore. There may or may not be more of this coming, I honestly don't know.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Harry Potter, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Memories and Reunions

Steve sat at the counter in the Avengers tower. He could hear Tony arguing with Clint, something akin to siblings. He couldn't help but grin in memory of himself and his friends doing the same. He also heard Bruce chide them for behaving like children when they were grown men. In another room, he could just make out Thor and Loki arguing. He also heard Harry and Natasha bantering as they walked toward the room he was in. Soon everyone had drifted to the room, including the gods who had stopped arguing. Steve watched as Harry gave Clint a kiss which shut up both Clint and Tony. Harry grinned as he stood opposite the sitting Steve. "Lunch, anyone?"

Clint rolled his eyes as he slid into the seat next to Steve, "Only you, Harry."

Harry grinned, then proceeded to make dinner. Above, a British voice intoned "Someone unidentified coming up the elevator"

Harry cast out his magic, to everyone's pleasure, and his face turned into a frown. "This is a very strange individual. He feels like Steve, but he's not Steve."

Steve looked at him, "In what way?"

"Almost like he's lived the same time period and been frozen in time. But the weird thing is unlike you he has felt the passage of time."

Steve stared blankly at Harry. After a few minutes, everyone tried to get his attention. Nothing worked. Tony looked at Harry, "Hey Houdini, can you get into his mind?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Tony, "I can but i'd prefer to have his permission."

Harry saw Steve's eyes nod. He looked into the blank eyes and saw the man he felt when he had checked the elevator. Harry then pulled out of Steve's mind. He saw Steve was clear eyed, and he nodded. Steve stood up, yelled "Bucky!" and ran to the elevator. When it opened, A man with dark hair and a silver arm was seen coming out. Steve looked at the man, "Bucky?"

The man, apparently Bucky, looked at Steve. "Steve? I thought you were lost in the Atlantic!"

"Found and unfrozen. Where have you been?"

"Brainwashed and tortured by Hydra. Someone rescued me and I have been in hospital until last week."

Just then, Bucky looked up to see Steve's friends. He scanned each individual face. He recognized Harry, "Harold! I never thought i'd see you again, my friend."

Harry smiled. "James. Nice to see you as well. How did they treat you at Saint Mungo's?"

"Like a prince. Which was nice after the torture."

"Wait, You rescued Bucky?" Steve couldn't help but scream. Harry and Bucky both nodded. Steve glared at Harry, "Why didn't you say you recognized him when you scanned the elevator?"

Harry and Bucky both grinned, "Surprise, Steve!"

Everyone except Steve laughed. He just pulled Harry and Bucky into a tight hug. Bucky heard him whisper a heartfelt thank you into Harry's ear. Harry patted Steve's back and smiled. After they parted, Harry suggested Steve show Bucky to his room so they could catch up. The two men left. Clint came up behind Harry, wrapping his arms around the petite man's waist, "You do so much good for the Avengers, love. Thank you."

Harry just smiled and went about making dinner for everyone. When it was ready, he called everyone in and sent a patronus to Steve and Bucky. They soon appeared and joined the group in the meal. Harry could see Steve was happy to have his old friend back. As dinner ended, everyone helped clean up and adjourned to the living room. 

Bucky was grilled about his life since he last saw Steve. Steve couldn't help but feel scared and worried for his friend. Bucky pulled Steve into a hug, "All the experiences I've had, make me grateful for times i can be around friends like you, Steve."

Steve felt the kiss on his forehead, and looked up into Bucky's eyes the two best friends looked at each other. Everyone watched as they shared a tender kiss. Tony looked at Harry, "Ok, Cris Angel, that's two couples. Who's next? Loki and Tasha?" 

Harry rolled his eyes, "Nah, was thinking of who would be a good fit for you."

Clint looked up from where his head had been buried in Harry's neck, "The only ones i can really see Tony with are Pepper, Bruce or Loki."

Tony shook his head, "Pepper and i tried, it didn't work for us."


End file.
